


Two Halves of Alchemy

by Doctor_Bert_Rand



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Religion, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Bert_Rand/pseuds/Doctor_Bert_Rand
Summary: Alchemy is a technique involving the understanding, decomposition and, reconstruction of matter. However, it is not all-powerful, as one cannot create something out of nothing. In order to gain something, one must give up something of equivalent value. That is the basis of all alchemy: Equivalent Exchange. Alchemy is bound by a taboo called human transmutation. It must never be attempted at all costs…For what can equal the value of a human soul?What future awaits two teenagers who secretly practice the shunned craft of alchemy within the country of Eldia?





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I hope this crossover works out nicely... This story, well, it was a bit of a random idea actually, although I admit I did get some inspiration from a few fanarts in DeviantArt that crossed over the world of Shingeki no Kyojin and Full Metal Alchemist, as well as a few youtube comments in FMA Brotherhood's OST: Beyond the Walls.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. I may or may not add more chapters, but then again, the concept does intrigue me. Hopefully, I don't burn myself out too much thinking about what happens next in the story.

**_**“Truth is what gives one proper despair to ensure that one does not become conceited.”** _ **

**_**_\- Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus_ ** _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the middle of the night, in some dark alleyway. Save for a tiny flicker of lights emanating from a bar, the street was as plain and stinky as it could be.

 

“Get your wimpy ass out of here!!”

 

At the next moment, a cowering middle-aged blonde man was flung out of the bar’s entrance by an angry bouncer.

“I see your pathetic excuse of a face again, and I’ll rip off your balls. Do you understand me?!”

“Ye-yes.”

 

The frightful man slowly stood up and polished his shirt in an effort to remove the dirt and creases. A vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his grooming. It was a text message. Annoyed, the blonde read the words flashed in his phone’s screen:

 

****From: JeanBo** **

****Meet me at the shed. I have something to show you.** **

 

_That kid._

 

The blonde huffed out, and grumpily began walking.

 

 

After what seemed like forever due to his tipsy stupor, he finally arrived in front of an old shed.

 

_That damn brat better have a good reason for calling me out here so late._

 

He quickly opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

“Look here kid. This better be worth it.”

The man didn’t notice the thin wire in front of him. He tripped harshly, his face landing on the solid ground.

 

Any retorts he might had was silenced by a handkerchief forcefully jammed into his face. Judging from the smell, it was laced by some sort of chemical.

 

He would have fought back if he could, but the drugged handkerchief and his drunkenness worked together to knock him out quickly.

 

 

When consciousness finally took him, he realized his arms were tightly bound by a rope wrapping around his body. His mouth was gagged by a cloth, and his feet were also tightly bound with rope. Panicking, he barely had time to register that he was still inside the shed, as he looked more in fear at the strange chalk drawing on the floor below him.

 

It was a big circle, and he was right in its middle. The circle had some weird shapes and texts, which only aggravated the blonde’s panic at his situation. He screamed in fear, but his voice was muffled by the cloth gagging his mouth.

 

“I’ve had enough of your shit, Daz.” A voice laced with venom suddenly spoke.

 

The blonde’s eyes widened in recognition. It was that kid’s voice!! More muffled screams came out of his mouth as he turned to look at the silhouette at the edge of the circle. His frightened eyes met intense hazel eyes.

 

“I’m not blind, you two-timing bastard! You fucking toyed with my Mom’s heart!” Anger, desparation, fury. Those emotions surged in those hazel eyes in front of him. Daz tried to reply, but he only managed to choke out sounds.

“I’ve seen the truth. Don’t you dare explain your way out of this!” The raging hazel eyes belonged to a scrawny teenager with light brown hair and a black undercut. “Coward. You always run away. I’ll give you something you can’t run away from.”

 

The bound man was utterly terrified as the brunet teenager in front of him made the most sinister smirk he’d ever seen. Daz normally would have brushed off such a threat from the 15-yr old teen in front of him, but the graveness of the situation is seriously making him reconsider the times he made lightly of the other. A warm wetness streaked down his cheeks. His muffled begging however only fell on deaf ears.

 

“Save your tears for later. You’ll need it.” The brunet teen cursed at him before the teen slammed his hands down the circle.

 

Daz’s eyes widened in fear, and more tears fell from his eyes as the circle and its construction formula began glowing a bright blue.

“Surprised?” The brunet teen asked mockingly. “Let me show you how “useless” my alchemy is, like you always say.”

The circle glowed brighter, blue sparks flying out of it as the transmutation began to proceed.

 

The circle’s glow changed from blue to violet, and a strange presence filled the room as black wisps began floating out of the circle’s edge. Daz’s quiet screams filled the shed, his tears flowing out like a waterfall.

“What the hell’s happening?! What did you do Daz?!” The brunet shouted in anger and confusion. His only answer was Daz’s teary eyes begging him to stop.

 

With the transmutation going out of control, the brunet removed his hands from the circle to stop it. Or so he thought. The transmutation still kept going. To both their horror, a black line materialized through the entire diameter of the circle before it opened into a giant silver eye. A moment later, black tendrils with little hands emerged in the silver eye’s vicinity and slithered up the air.

 

More muffled screams pierced the shed as Daz’s body began to be broken down by the black tendrils. The brunet teen in front of him fared no better. He screamed in pain as his eyes and face were the first ones to be decomposed before the rest of his body.

 

“FUCK THIS SH---!!!”

 

After that, everything was gone, dissolving into a bright light.

 

 

 

“Huh?”

 

The brunet teen found himself standing in the middle of a vast white world. He wondered in confusion where he was, let alone what was going on. There was nothing in here. Turning around, he gazed in amazement at the huge stone gate that stood tall in front of him.

“Whoa…”

As a sort of an art enthusiast himself, the brunet couldn’t help but notice how the stone gate in front of him had one of the most beautiful engravings he’d ever seen in his life. It looked like a still picture of an autumn night: A crescent moon was carved at the top of the gate, and a seemingly dying tree stood feebly in the gate’s center. Its leaves looked like they were in the middle of falling, about to join the other autumn leaves at the bottom of the gate. To the brunet’s confusion, some of the leaves, the moon, and the withered tree itself had engraved scripts of a foreign language he didn’t understand.

 

He was about to reach out and touch the engravings when a voice suddenly called from behind him.

“Welcome!”

 

The brunet teen jumped in fright.

“Jesus!!”

He quickly calmed himself down and composed himself before he finally turned to face who called him.

 

He… It… was not what the teen expected.

 

It was a white silhouette of a bald, lean person, although judging from its physique, it looked more like a teenager rather than a full grown man. Its entire body was seemingly cloaked in a black pulsating aura. It waved at the brunet with the biggest grin on its face.

 

“Who.. What the fuck are you?!” He was definitely freaked out of the strange being in front of him.

“Ahh!!” The white being announced joyfully, “Just the question I wanted!!” Oddly, the white being’s voice sounded a lot like his own voice, just more ethereal.

 

Trying to put more space between him and the white silhouette, the brunet pressed his back against the stone gate. The white being paid him no mind as it began to happily introduce itself.

 

“I am the existence which you all refer to as the World, or Universe, or God, or Truth, or All, or One, and I am also--”

“Whoa. Hold up! Look, whatever you are, just tell me what’s going on.” Forget being freaked out, the teen was becoming more annoyed really.

 

Truth stopped speaking upon being interrupted, his mouth still open in possible shock at the teen’s disinterest in his introduction. Truth then smiled widely before pointing its finger at the teen in front of him.

 

“I am yourself.”

The brunet replied with an incredulous expression on his face.

“You ask what’s going on? You arrogant fool! What made you think you can toy with a person’s life using alchemy?” Truth’s voice had changed from being joyful to contempt.

“Fuck you! He deserves it!” The teen angrily spat out. “That bastard cheated on my Mom!”

Truth’s reply was two words, two words that filled the brunet teen with intense anger and shame.

“You hypocrite.”

 

 

The stone gate opened with a resounding sound, and knocked the brunet leaning on it unto the ground. The sounds of children’s laughter filled the teen’s ears, and as he turned his head to look at the inky darkness within the gate, a giant silver eye opened, seemingly looking at him.

 

The teen’s anger melted to fear, remembering the events from earlier, remembering the silver eye from earlier, remembering how--

 

Black tendrils shot out of the darkness near the Eye, harshly grabbing the brunet teen and pulling him towards the gate.

 

“Let go of me! LET GO OF ME!!”

 

The last thing he saw was Truth grinning at him before the gate closed loudly and he was falling through darkness. The giant silver eye was staring down at him as he screamed in horror. Information flashed through his eyes as he felt it being forced into his head.

 

“Ow!! Fuck!! It hurts! Stop it! It hurts!! STOP!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” His movements were restrained by the black tendrils binding his body. A tingling sensation rippled through the teen’s body. Forcing an eye open, he saw that his extremities had already been decomposed to oblivion, and it was now steadily eating away his torso.

 

“Somebody!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!”

 

The decomposition had already eaten away most of his body save for his head, neck, and shoulders.

 

“HELP ME!! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!! MOM, HELP ME!!!!”

 

 

________________________________________________________

 

“I’ve measured all the ingredients and mixed them all correctly. I should have no problems.”

 

In the stillness of midnight, in front of a mirror, a 16 yr-old freckled teenager with black hair reassured himself of what he was about to do. He had spent months researching about this, reading dozens of medical books and whatever credible alchemy resources he can find. He had double, even triple-checked his formula. There were no apparent errors in his theory. This will work!

 

He says that, yet he can’t help the gnawing feeling of doubt in his mind. He had done this behind the knowledge of his adoptive parents, all under the guise of researching for a major homework. But then, looking back, those sleepless nights are worth it if it meant seeing his little sister well again, if it meant seeing his parents smile again.

 

He looked behind him, and gazed at the large transmutation circle he drew on his bedroom floor. He had to silently and painstakingly set aside most of his bedroom’s furniture in order to draw it (lest he draw the attention of his sleeping parents), but it was a minor nuisance compared to what he was about to do.

 

With the pail containing the mixed ingredients ready at the circle’s center, the only thing missing was his solid will to begin the transmutation.

 

_Okay Marco. You can do this._

 

He removed himself in front of the mirror, steeling his resolve as he locked his bedroom door and knelt down beside the edge of the transmutation circle.

 

He breathed out a sigh, before smiling in the room’s darkness barely illuminated by the moonlight.

“I’ll be getting what you need soon, Diana. God.. please help me.” He placed his hands at the edge of the circle and began the transmutation.

 

The bedroom was showered with blue light as the transmutation began, the black-haired teen’s eyes wide in excitement. A few moments later, black wisps flew out of the circle’s edges, and the transmutation changed its glow from blue to violet.

 

“Huh? This wasn’t in the books...” Marco mused to himself worryingly.

A curved black line materialized as the circle’s diameter before it opened to a giant silver eye. The teen’s eyes widened in confusion at the unexpected sight. Black tendrils with hands at their tips shot out of the circle.

“What’s happening?!” He peered over the circle, trying to see if there was an error in his written formula that was making the transmutation go haywire. He barely had a warning before the black tendrils flew towards him and decomposed his arms. The teen screamed in agony. The black hands further decomposed his body as he struggled in vain to get away from the circle.

 

 

“Somebody, HELP ME!!!”

 

 

 

 

Marco found himself standing in the middle of a dimension that was all white and empty. He was still breathing heavily from his earlier panic. He calmed himself down, and took a good look around him.

 

There was definitely nothing in here, save for a large, tall stone gate behind him. He turned around to direct his attention towards it. The gate had a rather elaborate design on its engraving: a small circle representing the sun was at the top of the gate, and just below it, stood a strong tree. The tree’s majestic roots seemed like they anchored themselves on the bottom of the gate. The tree’s branches only bore a few leaves, seemingly odd for such a strong-looking tree. Some strange text was engraved on the sun, the tree, and a few leaves. The sight somehow reminded Marco of a tree regrowing its leaves in Springtime after enduring a harsh winter, with the sun’s rays giving it the wake-up call and energy it needed to re-grow.

 

“Yo!” A joyful voice called out.

Marco’s hair stood on end in fright, but he quickly composed himself before facing who called him. The teen blinked and rubbed his eyes, as he couldn’t quite believe the… person in front of him. Focusing his vision, he found that his eyes were not deceiving him.

 

Sitting across him was a white silhouette of a person shrouded in a black aura. The silhouette bore the physique of a lean male teenager. Marco normally tries not to judge a person by appearances, but the silhouette’s blank appearance and amused smile was really unnerving him. Despite this, Marco tried to reciprocate the figure’s friendliness.

 

“Oh… Uhh.. Hello… I’m Marco… Who are you?” Marco stuttered out in the nicest manner he can think of.

“Who am I?” The silhouette grinned. The teen’s eyes widened in shock. It was like the silhouette spoke to him using his own voice.

 

“I am the existence which you all refer to as the World, or Universe, or God, or Truth, or All, or One..” The silhouette raised its arm and pointed its finger at the teen.

“And I am also yourself.”

 

Marco merely stood in shock as he processed the words he heard.

 

 

“God?! You’re God?!” Marco asked in disbelief. Truth grinned at him.

“Does that mean I’m dead?! No.. No.. No!! What do I do?! What do I do?! God! Please! Don’t take me yet! I still have something to do!!” The teen was panicking, unknowingly walking closer to Truth as he begged.

 

“So noisy… You are still alive.” For a faceless being, it was rather ridiculous seeing Truth huffing out his answer. The teen breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

“Wait, if that is the case, then why am I here? Why am I talking with you? What is this place, God?” Marco pondered out.

“What is this place?” Truth asked mockingly. “This place is where foolish people like you meet the price for playing God.”

 

Marco’s eyes widened in realization. His earlier transmutation!

 

“Wait a minute! Let me explain! I only wanted to--”

 

The large stone gate behind Marco opened with a loud sound. A flurry of children’s laughter rang in the teen’s ears. He averted his gaze from Truth’s frown to the darkness within the gate. A giant silver eye opened within it, watching him. Marco’s eyes widened in fear, remembering the same eye from his haywire transmutation.

 

Black tendrils flew out of the gate and grabbed him, dragging him towards the gate.

 

“God please!! I only wanted to save her! What’s wrong with saving a life?! WHY GOD?!!” Marco cried out in tears before the gate closed loudly, and he screamed as he fell into darkness.

 

“Why God…” The silver eye staring down at him gave him no answers as he continued falling in the dark. Not a moment later, information flashed in front of him, almost like a movie. His amazement however was cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He tried moving his arms to soothe his head, but he found that he couldn’t move. The black tendrils were binding his movements.

 

Marco shouted and cried in agony. Massive information was being forced into his head, and it felt like it was going to split open. He no longer felt his hands and feet. They were already broken down as more information was being pushed into him.

 

 

“Please… Stop!! Stop!! Stop!!! I’m sorry!! I’m sorry!!”

 

The giant silver eye above him remained stoic. The flood of information didn’t stop. His arms and legs have been broken down, and now it was breaking down his body.

 

“I’m sorry God! I’M SORRY!!”

 

 

 


	2. Onward to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later after the events of Chapter 1, what becomes of the two teens who faced the Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

_**"Those who claim to know the truth stop learning, but those who do know the truth learn again."** _

 

 

 

Birds were chirping. The morning air was still a bit chilly. It was still quiet, and the bustle and hustle of the streets was still absent. Inside of his bedroom, a 17-yr old brunet teenager was happily nestled in the comfort of his blanket. He was sleeping peacefully, until…

 

“Jean!! Jean!! Wake up! You’ll be late for school!!” His mother’s voice snapped him out of sleep. She banged at Jean’s bedroom door, foiling the brunet’s attempts to get back to sleep.

 

“Chill Mom!! Just five more minutes…”

“No more minutes!! Up, now!!”

Jean sighed out. In all actuality, it was his Mom who was more excited at the idea of him going back to school than he will ever be.

“Alright… I’m coming..” The brunet teen drawled out.

“You better be in the kitchen within five minutes or I’ll personally drag you to school Jeanbo!!.”

“Mom!! Stop calling me that!!” Jean huffed out.

“Good. You’re awake.” Satisfied. His mom finally left him alone.

 

The brunet took a minute to gather his strength before he sighed out and resigned himself to the fact that he will probably never get a decent night’s sleep again. He groped for a metal cylinder under his pillow and placed it on his lap. Jean clapped his hands together, and hovered his hands over the metal cylinder. A blue glow covered the bedroom walls as he transmuted the cylinder into a longer and thinner pole.

 

He stood up, and held out the metal pole in front of him. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Jean eventually managed to persuade his Mom not to worry, as he could always “make” his own white cane. What’s a white cane? It’s basically a long stick or pole used by blind people to feel their way around.

 

Jean Kirchstein was currently blind. His eyes were perfectly fine two years ago… Until he saw that THING. That past ordeal still gave the brunet teen occasional nightmares.

 

The teen eventually managed to make his way to the kitchen.

 

“Morning Jean! Glad to see you’re in high spirits. Are you excited for school?”

Jean was pretty sure his mother’s voice was teasing him. The sound of sloshing water greeted his ears, and the teen assumed his mother might be washing the laundry.

“Very funny Mom.” Jean said as managed to ungracefully sit on a chair.

“Where’s Daz by the way? He doesn’t seem to be around.” The brunet muttered as he began nibbling on his pancakes.

“Oh, Daz? Sorry Jean. He had to leave early for work.”

The teen hummed in affirmation.

“Would you like some help in the bath? I could--”

“Mom. It’s okay. I can do it on my own.” Jean replied.

“I could escort you to school. I can help you find your room.” His mother added in concern.

“Mom…” Jean sighed out, “You’re forgetting the times you forced me and Daz to go over the school routes for practice. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure sweetie?” Although it became a sort of unwritten rule not to remind Jean he was blind, his mother couldn’t help but worry what awaited him at school considering his… condition.

“I can handle myself, but thanks for the concern Mom.” Jean replied jokingly.

 

He finished his breakfast, then quickly headed for the shower. After he had dried himself and did some last minute grooming the best way he could, Jean thought he might as well get it over with and head to school. He was just about to leave when his mother called out.

“Jeanbo! If something happens, don’t hesitate to call me. I love you! Have a great day at school”

Jean smiled before shouting back “I will! Bye Mom!!”

 

It was a good thing that their house was only a short walk from the bus stop. He could make it. The classes don’t start until 8:30 AM.

 

 

It seemed luck was on the blind teen’s side today, as the bus arrived just as he managed to get on the stop. He entered the vehicle cautiously, and carefully felt his way inside the bus.

“Trost High School, please.”

The driver hummed in affirmation.

It took him a while to find a spare seat. Apparently, many people were too preoccupied with their own lives to even give a damn for someone like him with a disability. Jean had to learn that the hard way.

Jean tried to be comfortable, but he could feel people staring at him. Hunching himself forward, the brunet crouched down, trying to avoid the stares. He unconsciously brought up a hand in an attempt to hide his badly scarred face.

 

The price he had paid for seeing the Truth was his eyes and face.

 

Jean forced down the memory, intent on making his day somehow worthwhile. Those people staring at him could screw themselves, the teen thought. It was only a short ride anyway.

 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------

 

“Marco! Hurry up! You’ll be late!” An annoyed masculine voice called out.

“Coming dad!” The sound of a door slam filled the house.

“For heaven’s sake, don’t break the door!” Thomas Wagner was both exasperated and amused at his adopted son hurrying to go to school. Thomas was a middle-aged built man with short light blonde hair and sideburns. His adopted son however was a stark contrast: Marco had black hair, freckles and a slightly chubby physique.

 

Marco rushed out of their front door, panting out a “Bye Dad!!” as the teen ran towards the bus stop. Adrenaline and excitement filled the freckled teen’s veins. After two years of recuperation, he was finally going back to school! He had slept late last night due to anticipation, and ended up oversleeping on the first day of school.

 

He practically ran for his life when he saw that the bus headed for Trost was almost leaving. He managed to jump in just in time before the bus door closed, to the amusement of the driver.

“Trost High School please.” Marco heaved out.

“Sure thing sonny.” The driver smiled at him.

 

He managed to find a spare seat, and quickly rummaged through his backpack to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He sighed out in relief when he found that he was more or less prepared enough.

 

“It seems like you made it on time.”

Marco sat up straight in fright before turning to where the voice came from. Behind his seat was a smiling blonde teenager with deep blue eyes.

“Armin!!” The freckled teen said in pleasant surprise. He sat up and turned around, clutching on the bus seat for support.

“Hey Armin! Who’s this guy?” This time, the voice came from the teen beside Armin. The teen had dark brown hair that made his emerald eyes stand out even more.

“Ah! I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce you! Marco, this is Eren,” Armin said as he gestured at the slightly annoyed teen beside him, “and this is Mikasa.” Marco’s attention shifted from Eren to the quiet stoic girl beside the emerald-eyed teen. She was, in a word, beautiful. She had fair skin, glossy black hair, and a great figure. Despite her beauty, she gave off the feeling that she was not one to be messed with. Marco offered the two teens a friendly smile.

“Eren, Mikasa, this is Marco.” Armin finished with a nervous smile. He really couldn’t help it. He was not one for social interactions.

“Nice to meet you.” Mikasa flatly said, although Marco could have sworn he saw approval in her eyes.

“Well, if Armin thinks you’re okay, you can’t be all that bad,” Eren uttered, a small smile clear on his face. “Why are you wearing gloves though? Are you a performer or something?”

 

Marco’s eyes widened, and Armin was beginning to sweat. An awkward silence fell on them.

 

“What? I was just asking! Geez. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Eren huffed out as he looked away.

“No.. It’s okay.” Marco weakly replied. “I had a bad accident that left my arms and hands… badly scarred. It’s the reason why I always wear long sleeves and gloves.”

“Oh… I’m sorry..” This time, Eren genuinely looked sorry, but still refusing to meet the freckled teen’s gaze head on.

“It’s okay really.” Marco chuckled out. He figured he might as well lighten the conversation. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you guys.”

Eren and Mikasa stared at him in confusion.

“Armin told me stories about you two. You three are childhood friends, right?” The blonde teen was blushing in embarrassment.

“Yeah, we are.” Eren replied smugly. “I’m surprised he hasn’t told us about you.”

“We just… recently met each other.” Armin stuttered out. That seemed to soothe Eren, but Mikasa stared at the blonde for a moment longer.

“Well, I hope we can get along well. I’ll be resting on my seat now, if you don’t mind.” Marco happily announced before he turned around and sat, quietly sighing out in relief.

 

A sad and wistful smile can be seen on Marco’s face as he stared at his gloved right arm. “A bad accident indeed.” Marco sarcastically chuckled to himself as the memory of that “bad accident” resurfaced.

 

As his punishment for playing God, Truth took both of the freckled teen’s arms as payment.

 

What happened after that was hell. Marco didn’t want to remember anymore. In a way, he thought he was lucky. If he had never met Armin during that time, he never would have gotten out of despair.

He never would have gotten his arms back in the form of automail.

 

“Marco, we’re here.” Armin announced as he gestured outside. Apparently, Marco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize the bus had stopped.

 

Well, the past can move over for now. He had to deal with the present. Marco smiled in excitement as he tagged along the three childhood friends. This is it. He’s finally beginning school again. He hoped his first day would be memorable.

 

“Marco,” the freckled teen mentally announced, “Welcome to Trost High School of Wall Maria!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut it off here because in the next chapter, we're going to meet a lot of people. I hope you guys enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Truth took from the two alchemists? I've spent quite a good time thinking about it.
> 
> Hint: Read about how they got decomposed before they were taken to the Gate of Truth.


End file.
